Caso NãoSolucionado de Sr e Sra Corneille
by Chocotan Yuu
Summary: A tragédia ocorreu em 1989, França.  Esta é uma história de paixão envolvente que ultrapassou a barreira da realidade. Um amor belo, obscuro e macabro.


**Notas da História:**

É a propriedade da minha cabeça fértil.  
>Primeiríssimo fanfic macabro postado.<br>Criado com todo o carinho para o Concurso Halloween 2011, do site Anime Spirit.

One-Shot com tema principal - TERROR.  
>Mas não creio que ficou tão terrorífico assim, mas valeu a tentativa.<br>Perdoem-me se o fic ficou extenso, tentei me controlar (again)  
>Espero poder surpreendê-los no decorrer do fic.<br>Uma boa leitura.

* * *

><p>"Eu, Sophie Beauvoir, prometo amar e respeitar na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza Victor Corneille até que a morte nos separe."<p>

- Até que a morte nos separe? – a pergunta dele me fez rir.

"_Nem que a morte nos separe"_

"Sim. Nem que a morte será párea diante do nosso amor, _mon amour..."_

**One-shot**

"**Caso Não-Solucionado de Sr e Sra. Corneille"**

**- **_Oh, que desgraça..._

- Estava na flor da idade... _Ainda tão jovem... Ainda tão jovem...!_

- Quanta tristeza...

Tais murmúrios chegavam aos meus ouvidos, mas nunca permaneciam por muito tempo.

Pude enxergar várias pessoas espelhadas na Capela, e mais estavam a chegar. No mesmíssimo lugar onde celebrou o meu casamento está a ocorrer a Missa do meu _falecido_ digníssimo.

Das claras flores a escuras e quase mortas rosas. O vestido perolado para trajes negros de luto. O ar alegre se transformou para uma atmosfera pesada e fria, os sorrisos e risos foram cobertos pelos choros e lamentações.

Um dia carreguei uma plena felicidade que mal cabia nos meus dois braços, e no outro dia, ela foi furtada bem diante dos meus olhos, sem nenhum aviso. Não concordam ser muita crueldade tramada para uma recém-casada...?

_Isso não estava de acordo com o nosso plano._

-Sophie, minha querida – ouvi o chamar do meu nome. Ao erguer o meu olhar encontrei com a imagem da Irmã Francesca, a freira da Escola Católica, a qual fui mais próxima na minha época de adolescência. – Oh, minha querida... – a sua voz tremeu e pude enxergar o brilho intenso no olhar dela.

- Irmã Francesca – segurei a mão dela, e pousei um suave beijo na costa desta, Irmã não demorou em fazer o mesmo. Senti algumas lágrimas molharem a minha pele. Antes de dizer qualquer coisa, Irmã Francesca cobriu-me com um abraço caloroso. Retribuí, sentindo o seu corpo estremecer a cada soluço.

- _Mon petit Sophie_– começou novamente – A dor da perda é imensa, compreendo o seu sofrimento. Perder um ente querido não é fácil, eu sei disso, minha querida. Ainda mais tão novo, e tão... rápido... – ela parou por um minuto, pois os soluços voltaram a interrompê-la. Entendo o sofrimento dela também. Porque Victor, meu marido... Meu _falecido _marido era órfão do _Orphelinat Sainte-Thérèse_, aonde Irmã Francesca se instalou por anos. Victor nunca foi adotado, mas Irmã o tratava como se fosse o próprio filho dela. – Mas ele não sofreu, partiu sem sofrimento, minha querida. Dê graças a Deus por isso...

Morte súbita, sem sofrimento. Sim, talvez tenha sido, Irmã... Mas tens certeza que ele não sofreu pela _minha perda ?_

Este pensamento vagamente surgiu na minha mente enquanto ela me deu a benção.

- Irmã, agradeço pela sua presença. – fiz uma breve mesura. A mão já enrugada, fina e fraca segurou a minha face, fazendo-me olhar para ela.

- Sorria, _Sophielle_.Você não pôde estar presente no enterro de Victor, mas hoje ele está entre nós. É a despedida, por isso sorria. Ele amava o seu sorriso. – falou-me afastando os meus negros fios atrás da minha orelha, e um frio sorriso surgiu na brancura da minha face. – Ele deve estar sorrindo também, _mon petit_– falou-me ternamente, com leve carinho de uma mãe.

Segui-a rumando-se para dentro da Capela apenas com um olhar, e mais convidados continuei a receber. Porém um pequeno comentário perturbou-me.

- Foi um acidente de carro. O pobre morreu na mesma hora, mas sua esposa sobreviveu. Todavia ela entrou em estado coma por dois dias e não pôde comparecer no enterro.

- Então ela não o viu pela...

- Não. Quanta desgraça... Deve estar abatida, ouvi falar que o choque foi tanto que mal conseguiu chorar quando recebeu a notícia do falecimento.

Não. Não foi um acidente qualquer. E não foi o erro de Victor que cometeu a própria morte dele.

No dia do passeio havia outro carro bem atrás de nós. Levava quatro pessoas, um casal e dois homens. Lembro-me perfeitamente do rosto de cada um, cada fisionomia com pequenos detalhes... _Como se esquecer dos desgraçados que mataram o meu querido Victor? _

Os malditos estavam embriagados, estavam fora do controle. Como se mal bastassem terem aumentado a velocidade, começaram a brincar, movendo o automóvel para os lados e freando constantemente. Ainda ouço os risos descontraídos deles, histéricos e perturbadores... Foram os últimos sons que consegui escutar, pelo menos até o nosso carro perder o controle. Até aquela tragédia acontecer.

Os policiais não conseguiram investigar, o caso foi encerrado como um mero acidente de carro. A morte do meu Victor foi dada como morte acidental, e não _assassinato__**, **_como era para ser.

_Só de imaginar que aqueles infelizes ainda estão por aí, vivendo como se nada estivesse acontecido... Agonia-me com essa queimação estranha dentro de mim._

-Senhora Corneille? – senti um leve toque no meu ombro. – Senhora Corneille, está tudo bem com você?

- Brigitte... – retirei a minha mão sob a minha testa, diminuindo a tensão nos meus músculos, mas ainda sentindo uma forte pressão nos meus olhos. Sorri fracamente para a minha conhecida, a fim de tranquilizá-la – Eu estou bem, só senti... uma leve tontura – fui obrigada a mentir.

- Tem certeza...? Se estiver passando mal, _avise-me,_podemos atrasar um pouco a Missa, tudo bem? – a última frase me chamou a atenção.

- Já está na hora da Missa começar?

- Em torno de dez minutos, senhora Corneille – avistei toda a Capela, mal havia percebido na quantidade de pessoas que havia recebido na entrada. Apesar de todos os pequenos ruídos que ecoavam no local, curiosamente nenhum som invadia a minha mente. Senti-me num meio do nada.

- Brigitte – a chamei, e falei tranquilamente. – Receio que terei de me retirar – o anúncio deve tê-la surpreendido, pois vi os olhos dela arregalarem.

- Como? – sua voz soou-me nervosa.

- Irei me retirar da Capela, Brigitte – repeti, e com calmaria levantei-me do banco de madeira. – Com licença.

- _SENHORA CORNEILLE?_– Brigitte me chamara várias vezes, mas tive a sensação que muitos também começaram a me chamar, mas nada chegavam aos meus ouvidos. Tudo se tornava um ruído banal, as imagens das pessoas, borrões quais queres. Nada me segurava, não conseguia sentia o meu corpo bater contra o outro. Tudo parecia se transparecer, e eu apenas o ultrapassava. Vaguei o único caminho da Capela feito um vulto, até que a profunda voz do Padre me prendeu antes de sair:

- PARE, SENHORA CORNEILLE. PRETENDES ABANDONAR O SEU MARIDO NESTA CERIMÔNIA DE DESPEDIDA! – silêncio abrigou a Capela até que o quebrei com o meu breve riso.

- _Justamente. Eu estou abandonando para encontrá-lo, Padre._

Ruídos escandalosos invadiram a Capela no momento que a deixei.

O primeiro passo a fora foi suave, a terra estava macia, e o gramado um pouco úmido. Uma brisa suave tocou-me a face, fazendo os meus cabelos, trajes e véu dançarem. Inspirei o ar profundamente, pois senti nele o aroma de Victor.A noite estava gélida e silenciosa, e o luar iluminava o meu único caminho a seguir.

A trilha de gramado mudara para chão de concreto, não mais via as tortuosas árvores nem densas florestas. Apenas esculturas angelicais e lápides de mármore se espalhando até o horizonte. Os meus passos ecoavam, até que lentamente foram se cessando ao encontrar o nome do meu amado.

Victor Corneille Andersen.

- _Oh, mon amour...__** – **_sussurrei, ajoelhando-me perante túmulo solitário. Tão gélido, tão isolado... Até mesmo essas flores recém decoradas. As cores estão intactas, mas parecem-me mais mortas. Há dias palpável em meus braços, e agora diante a mim nessa minúscula área chamado túmulo?Como me dói o peito, mas nenhuma lágrima surge... – Deve estar a achar-me sem coração, não? Uma esposa indigna... – perguntei, passando a minha mão sobre a lápide. Nenhuma resposta, e eu apenas abafei um riso. – Mas sabes por que não chorei, e não choro?...Prometemos no altar, Victor. Lembras? – mais um silêncio de rasgar o meu coração. – "_Nem que a morte nos separe"_– a minha fraca voz pronunciou a tal promessa que me manteve firme nesses últimos dias.

Nem que a morte nos separe, _mon amour..._Não estamos separados, apenas foi uma despedida que não estava no nosso plano.

- Por isso volte para mim. Já aguentei por sete tortuosos dias sem você – os meus dedos contornaram o seu nome suavemente, como se eu estivesse tocando-lhe a face dele. – _Volte, mon amour..._

Um silêncio prolongou-se.

_E o prolongado silêncio foi desfeito por um ruído vindo do túmulo. _

Ruídos e mais ruídos, uma vibração incomum continuava a emanar do subsolo. Paralisei-me pela esta estranha sensação, mas não era medo, assombro... Muito pelo contrário, sentia-me agitada com borboletas no estômago. Adrenalina percorria as minhas veias em uma velocidade incrível, e o meu batimento acompanhava os ruídos. Cada pressão do solo, mais e mais firme segurava a minha respiração.

_Mais, mais, mais e mais. _

E tudo se silenciou. Os ventos, o bater das folhas, as cantorias as cigarras... _Tudo._

Até que subitamente uma mão surgiu dentro da terra.

_Uma mão esquelética, com um belo anel de ouro a cintilar no dedo anelar. _

Esta se agarrou firme na terra úmida, e não demorando a outra também apareceu, já segurando a lápide. Depois os braços, a cabeça, os membros, as pernas... Lentamente o corpo começou a surgir diante de mim.

Segurei a minha respiração desde o início até o fim, e mal se quer atrevi a piscar os olhos.

Quando finalmente todo o corpo emergiu do solo, simultaneamente o olhar do defunto encontrou com o meu. Ficamos a olharmos por segundos quase infinitos, até que ele se ajoelhara, lentamente, encontrando dificuldade em manter o equilibro entre as duas pernas. Continuei a fitá-lo fixamente.

-_... Victor_– o nome dele saiu rasgando a minha garganta com um tom quase dramático. E reagindo ao meu chamar o vi erguer um lado do braço, mais uma vez com dificuldade, trêmulo não pelo nervosismo, mas com cautela como se não quisesse que _algo despencasse no chão_. Uma mão gélida tocou-me a face. O brilho azulado do meu olhar refletiu o par de olhos verde-mortos.

- _Ma chérie_ – a tonalidade rouca da voz levantou todas as minhas espinhas dorsais, fazendo um arrepio, que somente ele sabia provocar em mim, subir dos meus pés até a ponta dos meus cabelos, fio por fio. Senti os meus olhos umedecerem. Tentei controlar os tremores das minhas mãos, mas nada adiantou. As mãos seguraram-lhe a face, senti no tato mais toques gélidos. Afastei os cabelos escuros da sua face para poder vê-lo melhor, haviam pequenas deformações, mas nada graves ao ponto de desconhecê-lo. O formato da sua face, o ângulo do queixo, as curvas dos finos lábios, os olhos esverdeados... Tudo. Tudo ainda estava intacto. Explorei a face dele até as minhas mãos se esfriarem por completo, os meus olhos nadaram, e mais uma vez entreolhamo-nos. Um sorriso surgiu na face dele, tão vagaroso que chegou ser sinistro. Ele se aproximara e apenas acompanhei o seu movimento. E sedentos de amor, senti o leve gosto cadavérico em meus lábios.

O toque do nosso beijo foi único, jamais sentido. Uma mistura bizarra do frio e quente. Os seus lábios de gelo sugavam a temperatura do meu corpo, como se estivesse faminto de um calor humano, e isso só provocava um prazer intenso em mim.

- _Mon amour,_voltaste...– o encanto fluía da minha voz ao brilho do meu olhar. Os meus dedos tocaram a enorme abertura de uma cicatriz no rosto de Victor, do canto dos seus lábios até a maçã do rosto. Com cuidado, mesmo sabendo que ele nada sentia mais. A elegante gargalhada de Victor arrepiou a minha pele.

**- "**_**Nem que a morte nos separe"... Ma chérie, esta foi a nossa promessa.**_

Nada será páreo diante nosso amor. Até mesmo a morte.

Não sobreviveria em um frio caixão sem a sua presença. A arranharei até emitir assombrosos gritos agudos. Destruirei a minha cova, emergirei das terras imundas, irei contra a vontade divida, somente para encontrá-lo. Não importarei. Cometerei loucuras, me entregarei ao completo delírio. Pois sem você, eu sei que já estarei morta... _Mon amour._

_**. . .**_

_Sophie Beauvoir Corneille, viúva de apenas vinte e quatro anos, desapareceu misteriosamente na noite da Missa do Sétimo Dia do seu marido. Durante a sua busca, curiosamente o túmulo do falecido marido desta, Victor Corneille Andersen foi profanado. O corpo do defunto também está desaparecido. Após dias de procura minuciosa, os policias cancelaram a busca, com acusação proclamada de Sophie pela violação do túmulo, e oficializando o provável suicídio da tal. Nenhuma denúncia foi feita. _

"_- Sophie estava fora de si. Enlouqueceu." _

_Depoimentos semelhantes foram feitas durante a conversa dos investigadores com os mais próximos do falecido casal Corneille._

_Porém estranhos casos ocorreram em apenas três dias._

_Estudantes, Gustave Chevalier de vinte e três anos e Suzane Tissou de vinte um anos foram encontrados mortos dentro do automóvel. Alguns dos estudantes da mesma Universidade testemunharam a saída do casal da Instituição, e pelas investigações, policiais alegam terem sido assassinados no caminho de casa. Um dia após o incidente, Bernard Garcia, também estudante do último ano de Letras foi encontrado morto – assassinado. Menos de doze horas depois, médico residente de apenas vinte quatro anos, Thierre Martinez se entregou a delegacia, confessando ser culpado pela morte de Victor Corneille. Apesar do estado debilitado do rapaz, policias conseguiram coletar informações suficientes para julgarem sentenças justas. Nela constatou, fora Thierre no volante, mais três passageiros – estranhamente os três assassinados. Todos estavam embriagados, e dirigia o automóvel fora do limite permitido. Thierre teve de pagar uma multa por dirigir ciente de ter bebo excessivamente e foi acusado de assassinato pela omissão de socorro, condenado a doze anos de prisão. Todavia, no amanhecer do primeiro dia de prisão, Thierre foi encontrado morto, misteriosamente. _

_Investigadores refletiram as últimas palavras do residente no interrogatório:_

"_- Fui eu que o matei! Fui eu quem o matei! Pour l'amour de Dieu, prendam-me! ELES IRÃO ME MATAR! Pour l'amour de Dieu, prendam-me!"_

_... "Eles"?_

_Ninguém conseguiu entender o pobre._

_Após as coletas das amostras de sangue das armas abandonadas no local do crime e das vestimentas dos assassinados, os resultados mostraram descobertas macabras._

_O sangue e os digitais pertenceram ao Victor e Sophie Corneille. _

_Mas como se já estavam mortos? Eram resultados sem nexo. Horas e horas de reflexões apenas levaram os investigadores a uma única conclusão que congelaram o sangue de toda a equipe –... Se o cadáver voltou à vida para se vingar? _

_Os rumores logo se espalharam, saíram na mídia e não demorou em se tornar em uma lenda urbana. As modificações são comuns, uns dizem de o defunto ter reencarnado com sede de vingança, e que ainda continua a matar todos os passageiros que passam pela mesma estrada aonde ele foi morto, já outros insinuam que a carcaça do jovem Corneille se reviveu por conta própria, e apenas executou a morte dos quatros indivíduos somente para estes pagarem o preço justo por causar o sofrimento doloroso a sua amada, pela separação inesperada... Agora o desaparecimento da jovem Corneille, ninguém jamais conseguiu desvendar. Mas o único claro que articulam quando cita a nome da tal é – ela está acompanhando o falecido marido._

_Foi o maior homicídio consecutivo ocorrido no ano de mil novecentos e oitenta e nove, e o episódio ficou conhecido como "Caso não-solucionado de Sr e Sra. Corneille". Obtiveram provas concretas, porém por ser assombrador, foi interrompido. O caso nunca foi resolvido. _

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais do capítulo<strong>

Fin.  
>Sim, talvez não tenha sido tão impactante, mas valeu a pena.<br>Espero que tenham aproveitado a leitura.  
>Muitíssimo obrigada por ter lido até o final.<br>Merci e C'est la fête!


End file.
